


Dylan :A Friend In Need

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: The events of this story takes place couple of days before series 33 episode 9 .Dylan been though a lot of  the past  couple of years as he struggled with drinking , the death of his ex wife , finding Cal after he had been stabbed ,discovering about his OCD and meeting and falling for Ciara , discovering Ciara was pregnant with his baby than Ciara choosing her husband over him it all becomes to much for Dylan, As Dylan start to head towards breaking point.David takes upon his self to save Dylan from breaking point.David tries his best to help his friend from losing . As David tries to help Dylan by asking if he ok this causing Dylan to snap and walk out of the ED , Dylan carer hangs on line , David tries his best to stop his friend losing his job and everything he cares about David works out it gonna take more than him to help.





	Dylan :A Friend In Need

It was a busy day in the ED Dylan was working in resus he had just called a death of an elderly lady. Dylan was more rude than usual as he was trying to give up alcohol , Dylan had been snapping at people as he tries to cope without the alchool. Dylan was heading out of resus to the staff room as it was the end of the day. Dylan was desperate for a drink and since Ciara had picked to stay with Joel over Dylan and since she picked Joel ,Dylan had been struggling. Dylan want Ciara more than anything but knew they could never properly be together since she was married and was refusing to leave Joel to be with him this broke Dylan heart , something that was rare for Dylan to let someone get that close. Dylan had been thinking about Ciara a lot , that had been a moment since he last saw Ciara that he wasn't thinking about her.Dylan couldn't get Ciara off his mind , there wasn't moment that went by that Dylan had thought about how Ciara was and what she doing now.   
As Dylan entered the staff he saw David was in the staff room changing out of his scrubs after finishing his shift . Dylan headed to his locker and began taking his stuff out ready to head home .David saw that Dylan was struggling since David turned to Dylan "how you doing since Ciara? " Dylan " Fine i'm just fine" David asked "Are you sure?" Dylan slammed his locker and put his coat on turning to David and angrily " What makes you think i am not ok? , is it the fact i want a drink but can't have or the fact my girlfriend left because she chose to stay with her husband who she doesn't love? " David " I ... was checking as a friend if your ok" Dylan " I fine David , I am fine " Dylan stormed off out the staff room and head back to the boat. David stood there looking shocked at Dylan outburst.  
Once back at the boat Dylan , Walked on the boat and greeted Derlva . Dylan walked in to the sitting room area of the boat he sat down and thought about Ciara "How she was happy Joel ? What she doing now? Will Ciara ever come back to be with me ?" Dylan got and walked towards the book case , Dylan had hidden a bottle of whiskey incase he was desperate and need to just have a drink . As Dylan placed the bottle of whiskey on the table , Dervla walked up to her master side , Dylan decided to take Dervla out for a walk instead of turning to drink. Dylan headed off the boat and walked towards the main path along the canal. As Dylan and Derlva began there walk his was ring constantly it was David , Dylan ignored the calls from David as he felt he was constantly checking up on him since Ciara stayed with Joel.  
Dylan had been out over an hour with Dervla and David had rang him about 20 times and left several messages on Dylan answer phone warning him he didn't answer the phone he would come to the boat. Dylan headed back to the boat he discovered David was knocking Dylan door, Dylan could see walking along the harbour David knocking. Dylan turned and walked back the way he came into the harbour. David failed to spot Dylan walking away. As Dylan walked away , David carry on knocking on his friend door. David decided to leave a note on Dylan door.  
"Dylan ,   
I hope your OK? , please call me just to let me know your OK  
David "   
David posted the note on the door and left.   
This time Dylan found himself on Ciara street , Dylan was had no idea why he had walked, Dylan stood outside Ciara house for half an hour, Dylan was just standing there staring at Ciara house , Dylan broke his gaze when Dervla barked at him, Dylan looked down and walked away as he did he keep looking back until Ciara house was out of sight.   
Dylan returned back to the boat and discovered David has gone but discovered his note once Dylan read it he chucked his note in the waste bin .He had back into the sitting room of the boat picking up a glass for the whiskey along the way back to where he placed the bottle couple of hours earlier. Dylan began to pour the whiskey and got drunk alone in the dark on the boat Dylan drank into the earlier hours of the next day.   
It was 7am the next morning Dylan was passed out on the floor of the boat after a heavy night drinking. Dylan woke up to his phone ring it was David calling again. Dylan rejected the call and began to get ready for work. Dylan quickly stashed the empty bottle of whiskey from the night before drinking in the waste bin in the sitting room. Dylan was running late as he was meant to at work for 8 o'clock, Dylan turned up at 8:30am even more grumpy than usual. David began to worry as he headed off to the staff meeting as he knew there was something wrong as Dylan never late for work , not without a good reason.  
Connie staff meeting begin at 8:10am every morning all the staff the that was on the router that day was in. Connie asked the staff " Where is Dr Keogh?" David spoke up covering for his friend " He must be with a patient." Connie wasn't sure to believe David but Connie said "Fine " David spotted Dylan sneaking into the ED.   
Once the staff meeting was over David went to confront Dylan in the staff room about why he was late. David walked up to Dylan " Why haven't you been returning my calls? " Dylan "Not now" David "Where have you been you look awful, Did you get my note ?" Dylan " Thanks , your hardly look good yourself yes i got your note" David began to smell Dylan breath " Have you been drinking?" Dylan " No" David " Connie been asking about you and why your late. " Dylan "What did you tell her?" David "I told her you was seeing to a patient" Dylan "Good" Dylan walked away from David looked worried as Dylan walked off.   
As Dylan was walking down the corridor to reception, Connie saw him "Dr Keogh a word please" Dylan muttered to himself "Oh no" Dylan headed towards Connie , "My office " Connie said looking at Dylan David was stood behind the reception desk watching Dylan following Connie to her office. Once in Connie office . Connie sat down behind her desk Dylan was stood in front of Connie. Connie Looked at Dylan "Why was you late this morning?" Dylan looked shocked answering back " I was with a patient" Connie looked sternly at Dylan "I don't believe you or nurse Hide" Dylan "it is the truth" Connie "No , i checked you patient records and you wasn't with anyone , so where was you for the staff meeting?" Dylan sighed " Believe what you want , can i go back to work now ?" Connie nodded at Dylan , Dylan walked out the office.  
David was waiting for Dylan outside Connie office , David "What did Connie want ?" he asked Dylan , Dylan replied back " Nothing about why i was late this morning" David " What did you say ? did you tell her you was seeing to a patient?" Dylan " I did but she didn't believe me, she checked my patient records" David looked worried " What Mrs Beachump going to do next?" Dylan " I don't know, to be honest i don't really care no more" David "You don't mean that Dylan" Dylan replied back "I do the woman i loved rather of stayed with her husband who she doesn't really seen much in the last few years , I got Ciara pregnant and she lost our baby i can't share that with anyone apart from you as her husband didn't know about us.Sam the woman i once loved died who i also thought who would be there if i ever needed anyone can't help me" Connie appeared out of her office after over hearing. Connie " Dr keogh nurse hide what is going on?" Dylan snapped " I had enough i can't do this anymore" Dylan walked off ,Dylan walked away heading towards the exit of the ED . Dylan had enough of everyone and everything, David didn't know what to do , Did he go after his friend or let his friend go and do something stupid. Connie called David into her office.  
David stood in front of Connie , Connie asked "What is going on between you and Dr Keogh?" David looked scared in case he got Dylan into trouble. David " It nothing Mrs Beachump" Connie "I didn't look like nothing" David " It a misunderstanding honestly" Connie "Where has Dr Keogh gone now?" David " To be honest i don't know , but i am very worried about him" Connie sighed " You better find him and bring back , i want to know everything about what has been going on" David " ok Mrs Beachump " David hurried out of Connie office.   
Dylan got into his car and head towards the boat , he was desperate for a drink after the morning he had . Dylan found an off license on his way back home , he went to the shop and asked for "Bottle of whiskey please" the man serving asked "Small or large bottle" Dylan " Large bottle please" Dylan headed out the shop, Dylan decides he better leaves the car and walk on foot as he had started the bottle of whiskey. Dylan headed down the road.   
David was heading out the ED to begin the search for his friend after his melt down in the ED. David began to ring Dylan phone leaving messages on his voicemail  
" Dylan , it David please ring me when you get this i am worried about you , I know your struggling since Ciara right now you need your friends around you . You was there for me when i needed a friend , i want to do the same in return. Call Me"  
David decided to head off to the boat thinking that where he would as Dervla was there and he was on a mission to find Dylan.   
Dylan was walking the street with a bottle of whiskey in his hand , Dylan had found himself stood outside Ciara house , Dylan stood opposite Ciara waiting to see if Joel was there before heading over to knock on the door. Dylan could see Joel car he knew he had to wait until Joel had gone for his chance to talk and see Ciara again .   
David arrived at the boat, he knew Dylan had returned home as he couldn't see his car in the car park. David decided to let himself to the boat as he knew where Dylan had hid the spare key in case he ever locked himself out. As David entered the boat he headed towards the sitting room of the boat Dervla ran towards David , David knelled down next to Dervla and started stroking her "Where is your Daddy ?" David said to Dervla. David stood and as he stood up he noticed the empty bottle in the bin David said to himself " Oh Dylan what have you done" David searched the boat for anything that could help him find Dylan. David found nothing to help him find Dylan.   
Dylan had been stood outside Ciara well over an hour just waiting for the chance to talk to her, As Dylan began to think to himself " What am i doing here?" Dylan began to turn and walk away he saw Joel heading out in his car. Dylan waited until Joel drove off down the road before knocking on Ciara door. Ciara answered the door to find Dylan Ciara said " Dylan you can't be here Joel only gone out for some shopping he be back in moment " Dylan " I don't care , I know you think you have to stay with Joel out of guilt but you and me it works , two lost soul who have had a tough life who need each other " Ciara step down of the door step as she did Ciara could smell Dylan had been drinking , Ciara "Dylan you been drinking" Dylan "I know i am struggling since i seen you last , i wanted us to be together your the first woman since i was married to Sam" Ciara "Dylan don't do this " Dylan " Ciara please " Ciara place her hand on Dylan face smiled at him Dylan smiled back at Ciara " I'm sorry Dylan but we can't be together" Dylan placed the hand that was Dylan on to his heart " Please Ciara i never felt like this , i know you feel the same. I know you think you can't leave Joel but you can. I never wanted children before but when i found out you lost our baby i was gutted" Ciara "Dylan please don't do this to me" Dylan " Ciara please , I know i can make you happy we can leave , We will leave we pack up and go you ,me and the dogs we can go anywhere, I have a hosue that can move" Ciara smiled " Dylan " Dylan kissed Ciara and Ciara responded to the kiss, Ciara pulled away as she did " No , Dylan we really can't do this, as much as you think you know me you don't....... I'm sorry don't come here again " Ciara turned and headed back in the house. Dylan with a tear in his eye stood there looking heartbroken,Dylan than turned and walked off Ciara steps and walked fast down the street.   
Dylan headed towards a hotel bar in town to began drowning his troubles , he sat himself down at a bar stool and started drowning his troubles. Dylan was downing whiskey one after another he was trying not to feel the pain he was feeling from Sam death and Ciara.   
David decided to start looking for Dylan in pubs, David pulled up to the first pub nearest to the boat looking for Dylan there was no sign as he asked about Dylan there was nothing. David knew he had to check every bar in order to find him. David rang Dylan phone and left a voicemail.  
" Dylan , it David again you need to call me. Connie wants me to find you as she wanting to know what is going on.   
So please just call me , i am going to find you and help you liked you helped me"   
David headed off the boat to Dylan.  
Dylan was still sat in the hotel bar ,as Dylan sat there a group of men walked in. One of the men knocked Dylan arm as they approached the bar to order there drinks the man who knocked Dylan arm apologies to Dylan. The man than knocks Dylan again , Dylan shoved the man back the man shouted at Dylan " Oi , what do you think your doing?" The bar tender ordered " No fighting in here or i will bar you all from here" Dylan stood up and answered the man " You shoved me first " Man replied " That was an accident" Dylan " Whatever " The man shoves Dylan , Dylan tries to walk away, the man punches Dylan in the face leaving Dylan with a split lip. Dylan decided to punch the man back in the face, the man push Dylan and Dylan grabbed the man causing a bar fight. The bar tender intervened coming between Dylan and the man " Both of you out now , your both barred" as the bar tender pushed Dylan and the man out the bar. The group of friends of the man who started the fight followed the out the bar. The bar tender ordered Dylan to walk one way and the man and his friends to walk the other way.  
Meanwhile David was searching the pubs with no luck in finding Dylan, as David had just gotten into his car when his phone rang it was Robyn David was hesitation to answer but he did.

David "Hello Robyn"   
Robyn "Hey David where are you?"   
David "Mrs Beachump sent me out to look for Dylan , he in a bad way"   
Robyn "How do you mean Dylan in a bad way?"  
David " He drinking again "  
Robyn "Why he drinking again? What is he thinking ? He has everything to lose"  
David " I know why he drinking "  
Robyn "Why?"  
David " I can't tell you , but i know i have to find him and fast. Dylan needs help lot more help than i can give him but i am all he has"  
Robyn " I think there is someone who could help Dylan apart from you to make Dylan see sense, Glenn mentioned someone called Zsa Zsa "  
David " I don't think there is, if there is he never mentioned it to me "   
Robyn " I hope you find him soon"  
David "Me too , also please could you keep this to yourself  
Robyn " I will do"  
David "bye "  
Robyn " Bye"  
David put down his phone, he said to himself "Come on Dylan where are you?" it was starting to get dark. David decied to drive the street for a while for hope of finding Dylan.   
Dylan was walking down the street he was thinking to himself " Where am i going?" he thought to himself as he was walking down the street. Dylan came to a stop and decided he was going to vist Sam grave. Dylan went to a shop and brought some flowers and headed towards the cementry. As Dylan walked into the cementry he roughly knew where Sam was buried but as he walked out the funeral and there wasn't really a burieal afterwards.  
Dylan walked up to Sam grave he kneeled down next to the head stone placing down on the patch of grass in front of the stone , there was some flowers already there they was from Iain as he been vising Sam once a week since she was layed to rest there. Dylan sat keeled down and began to talk to Sam.  
Dylan sighed   
"Hello Sam, sorry i haven't visited you before now , you know me not really one for cementies or visiting the dead but here i am . I brought you some flowers i hope you like them , i see Iain visits you still. I am sorry about the funeral and not going to the wake, I blamed Iain for what happened to you , i know it wasn't his fault it no one fault i suppose. You shocked me putting me down as next of kin for you although i did the same for you a couple of years ago.  
It hasn't been the same since you died , i keep on expecting to see you walk in the ED with Iain or with Ruby or Jan. I miss not being able to talk to you me your the only person i ever let in and break down barriers to get into my heart. Your the only ever person who knew me so well. You was easy to talk David he tries but he not that helpful though i am grateful to have him as a friend.  
Although we haven't been together in a while but we was friends we was once so close. I always thought you was gonna be there for me and i would be for you.  
Our marriage was short and i spend most of it drunk (Dylan laughs) you know me better than anyone and the reasons why i do.  
A lot has happened since you passed away i meet someone you briefly meet her too, Ciara her name is it the first i fell for someone since we was together. Ciara like me an alcoholic who trying to give it up , just like me. Ciara has a dog too Baccus Dervla likes her. The thing is Ciara has a husband but she refusing to leave him for me , i managed to get her pregnant and she lost the baby , could you imagine me a Dad after what mine did to me i suppose it a good thing.   
Before i came here , i went to see her Ciara. I stood outside her house for a while waiting for a chance to see her to speak to her i waited for her husband Joel to go. Joel went eventually and i spoke her i beg her to leave him for me Ciara said no. That hurts a lot i don't know what to do now i need help but you can't help me nobody can help me.   
Thank you for listening to me , makes a change that instead of me listening to you.   
Bye Sam "  
Dylan stood up after talking as feel was feeling slightly better after speaking to Sam, Dylan walked out of the centenary and headed back down the street where he came from as he walked down the street he found a bench in the park he sat down. Dylan sat there thinking "i need to sort myself out, i need help" Dylan picked up his phone and he was deciding who should he call? As Dylan sat there he thought about calling David , Dylan thought to himself " would David care since i snapped at him and refused to call him back" Dylan fingered hoovered above David number on Dylan phone.  
David meanwhile pulled in front of the bar where Dylan had been chucked out of a couple of hours earlier. David got out the car and walked in the bar, once in the bar David walked to the bar asked the same bar tender that chucked Dylan earlier . David "Excuse i am wondering if you could help me ? " The bar tender " depends on what i can help you with" David " I am looking for my friend , he tall blondish hair he most likely wearing shirt and trouser" the bar tender "yes i seen your friend , he was in here earlier." David "He was? where is he now?" The bar tender " I don't i kicked him out after him and another punter got in to a fight and sent them different ways down the street" David "A fight! oh Dylan Is he ok ? " The bar tender "He was fine " David "Which way did you send him?" the bar tender " I sent him out them doors and left down the street" David "Thank you for your help" David exited the bar  
As David exited the bar his phone rang it was Dylan, David answered the phone.  
David " Dylan thank god , are you alright?"   
Dylan " We both know i'm not alright , i am as far as i can be for being alright."  
David " Where are you?"  
Dylan " On bench in a park"  
David " I been looking for you for hours , Mrs Beachump sent me to find you after what happened this morning. Where are you? i will come and get you"  
Dylan " You don't have to get me , i fancy the walk back to the boat ."  
David " I will meet you there"  
Dylan " No David you don't have to "  
David " I know i don't but i want to be there for you"  
Dylan "OK , see you in a while"   
David "Bye "  
David got back in his car and headed back to Dylan boat.  
Dylan sighed headed back towards the boat , Dylan refused for David to pick him up as he wanted to sober up. Dylan walked back along the canal back towards the boat. Dylan had a headache and was feeling rough as he was starting to sober up. Dylan was back at the harbour where his boat was stationed, as he walked to back towards the boat he saw David this time Dylan didn't turn and he head back on the boat.  
As Dylan approached the boat David walked up to Dylan , Dylan was looking down at the floor as his head was pounding . David said to Dylan " Dylan are you OK?" Dylan "yer i'm fine" David "Dylan your lip?" Dylan " It looks worse than it is , it just a cut" David gave Dylan a half smiled , David "Shall we go in? I am sure Dervla wants to see you" Dylan " yer " Dylan let himself and David on to the boat. Dervla came running up to Dylan ,Dylan stroked Dervla and sat down. David "Shall i make us a coffee?" Dylan " Yes please". David headed off to the kitchen, Dylan sat there feeling rough and sorry for himself.  
David returned from the kitchen passing Dylan his cup "Here you go , help you sober up" Dylan " Thanks" David " Maybe i should take a look at you lip?" Dylan " No David it just a cut honestly it fine" David " But your not fine are you?" Dylan "No , i'm not" David "Where did you go?" Dylan "No where really i went to Sam grave" David looked at Dylan "Why did you go to Sam grave for?" David asked Dylan replied " I don't know , i need someone to talk and just listen" David "Do you feel better talking to Sam ?" Dylan "A bit, before that i went to see Ciara" David choked on his coffee "Dylan Why?" Dylan " I wanted to see her to talk to her " David frowned at Dylan " Did you speak to her ?" Dylan "Don't look at me like that David , yes i did speak to her" David "Well what did she say?" Dylan "She didn't want me , but i know she lied to me about that. She scared of Joel" David said to Dylan warning " Dylan you need to stay away from her for you sake as well as her" Dylan "David i know your right but it not that easy, we been for a lot the short time we been together the baby and the drink" David "Dylan she made her choice and you need to stay away from her" Dylan placed his cup down "yer , i feeling tired i wanna sleep" David "Mrs Beachchump wants to know what going on , you need to think of what to tell her" Dylan " I think of something" David "I see you tomorrow for at work, you need to sleep off the drink" Dylan " I will be sober by the morning " David headed out towards the door "Are you sure your going to be alright?" Dylan "I will be fine" Dylan got up to see David, David "See tomorrow , call me if you need anything" Dylan "I will ,bye David " David stepped off the boat and headed to his car looking back worrying about his friend. Dylan turned back sat in his chair and pulled out a bottle whiskey he had stashed at a bottom of the draw, Dylan sat there drinking until he passed out in the early hours.


End file.
